Chicken Little: In Space
Chicken Little: In Space is a 2020 computer animated fantasy/sci fi comedy adventure film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the sequel to the 2005 Disney film Chicken Little and to the 2018 Disney film Chicken Little 2, to be released in Spring 2020. Premise Chicken Little watches the news on TV, until he see's a new star Dallas Slikk the greatest Cowbull of Animal Kingdom. Rose tells Chicken Little that they are going to see Evelyn Slikk at International Space Centre, the next day Evelyn gives Chicken Little, Abby and Rose a lift to Spacetropolis. They were delighted to see Dallas, and stay on Spacetropolis before Dallas turned to the villainous side. Meanwhile in prison, Piston Revenge was bored after two years imprisonment, so he breaks out of his cell and fills his new destiny and plan. Piston Revenge abandons Black Zero behind until he was hired by Dallas. Cast * Zach Braff as Chicken Little * Ariel Winter as Rose the Sea Princess * Woody Harrelson as Dallas Slikk * Joan Cusack as Abby Mallard * Kristen Bell as Evelyn Slikk * Chris Evans as Joey * Matt Smith as Piston Revenge * Jason Bateman as H.A.B * Steve Zahn as Runt of the Litter * Rich Moore as Fish Out of Water * James Earl Jones as King Legend * Alan Tudyk as Black Zero the Octopus * Christian Bale as Buck Cluck * Patrick Stewart as Mr. Woolensworth * Amy Sedaris as Foxy Loxy * Mark Walton as Goosey Loosey * Roy Conli as Police Guard 1/Launch Countdown * Raymond S. Persi as Morkubine Porcupine/Police Guard 2 * Benedict Cumberbatch as Steven Peterson * Paul Briggs as Bart Tyler * Cate Blanchett as Allison Stewart * Jenny Slate as Control Tower computer Score Rating 6.8/10 Metacritic 67% Rating ''Chicken Little: In Space ''is Rated PG for Parental Guidance in USA. And the UK rating is also Rated U that contains Very mild threat, and violence Songs * American Authors - Best Day Of My Life * A-Ha - Take on Me * Imagine Dragons - On Top Of The World * Van Halen - Jump * Galantis & Uffie - Spaceship * Audien & Echosmith - Favourite Sound Genres Animation | Adventure | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Sci-Fi Gallery Chicken Little In Space 2020 New Poster UK.jpg Chicken Little In Space 2020 New Poster 3D UK.jpg Chicken Little In Space 2020 Final Poster 3D UK.jpg Chicken Little In Space 2020 Chicken Little Poster UK.jpg Chicken Little In Space 2020 Abby Mallard Poster UK.jpg Chicken Little In Space 2020 Rose the Sea Princess Poster UK.jpg Chicken Little In Space 2020 Piston Revenge Poster UK.jpg Chicken Little In Space Original Motion Picture Soundtrack UK.jpg Triva * This is the last franchise of Chicken Little. * This is the first Chicken Little film rated PG. * Originally intended to release on June 5, 2020, but was pulled forward over a month to May 1 the same year to avoid competing with Wonder Woman 1984 (2020). * This is the second Chicken Little film to be shot in the 2.35:1 aspect ratio, unlike the first Chicken Little film that was produced in 1.85:1. * Walt Disney Animation Studios' first animated film of the 2020s. * Piston Revenge and Black Zero are the only two returning Colossal Squad characters of Chicken Little: In Space. * This is the fourth Walt Disney Animation Studios film to have a U rating in the UK since Winnie the Pooh (2011), Chicken Little 2 (2018), and Frozen II (2019). Spoilers * Black Zero had reformed and betrayed Piston Revenge, after two years he had refused to kill Chicken Little in Chicken Little 2 (2018). * Black Zero turned to the good side, and defended Chicken Little and Rose the Sea Princess from Squido. Category:Films Category:Tachyon Movies films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:2020 films Category:2020 Category:Upcoming Category:Movies that are rated PG